Various commercial objects benefit from a rigid structural foundation while ideally remaining light-weight. In many circumstances, these objects are produced with frames that define internal cavities. For instance, the frame may be formed from a metal such as steel, and leaving a portion of the frame hollow (i.e., the cavity) reduces the weight of the frame. However, the cavity may foster an increase in sound and vibrations. A common approach to mitigating the added sound and vibrations within cavities includes sealing the cavity, such as by using a baffle. Sealing the cavity is an important aspect of designing objects to be light-weight, while still providing valued vibration dampening and noise abatement. Such technology is often used in vehicles, including automobiles and airplanes, but may be used in other industries as well. Traditionally, a baffle is disposed across the cavity, and a sealer, such as an expanding foam, expands to fill in space around the baffle, which prevents fluid flow through the cavity, ultimately resulting in decreased noise and vibrations.
Certain design factors can affect the performance of a baffle. For example, a baffle can include a rigid carrier that supports a layer of expanding foam. The weight and thickness of the rigid carrier can affect how the baffle reacts to various noise and vibration frequencies. Unfortunately, certain baffle designs that include a rigid carrier cannot be modified without expensive changes in tooling and manufacturing. Therefore, it can be time-consuming and expensive to tailor a baffle to a particular application, or to change the design to meet certain customer requirements.